Good Girl Gone Bad
by Jesse Chibi
Summary: Marinette changes, everyone notices, but why? Shes gone to the b dark side, can anyone get her back before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys im just going to go right to the story! Sorry for spelling mistakes (im rushing for my plane in 2 hours) So lets begin!**

 **EVERYONE POV**

Madam Bustier was role calling.

"Alya?" She said

"Here." Said the blogger.

"Nino?"

"Here"

"Adrien?"

"Here?"

"Rose?"

"Here"

"Marinette?"

Silence.

"Maybe shes running late?" Came Adriens voice.

Suddenly the door swung open. There was a girl standing there. She had black chain boots, black fishnet tights. and black skirt,skull rings, metal bracelets,a greay skull t-shirt a black biker jacket. she had chokers and necklaces around her neck. she had a pierced nose and long jet black hair with some purple streaks. The girl walked up to the teacher, making Madam step back a little, and the girl stood on Madam bustiers shoes, looked her dead in the eyes and in a low hiss, she whispered _"_ _ **Here...**_ " She stormed over beside Alya and sat down.

"Marinette?Is..is that you?" Nino asked.

"Zip it, Lahiffe." Came the menacing growl of the devil-i mean Marinette.

Madam Bustier was at her desk, a bit shaken by what she just heard. "Al-alright class. Open up page 682 of your English Literacy" The teacher said.

"Make us" Marinette spoke up.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng i am shocked by this new attitude of yours! Go to the principals office at once!" Miss Bustier pointed at the door.

Marinette stayed sitting.

"Im going to count to three!" Miss Bustier said.

Marinette smirked in response.

"One!"

"Two"

Marinette grinned a toothy grin.

"Three, Fine then!" Miss Bustier said and stormed out of the classroom.

"Whats got into you Mari-brat!" Chloe said.

Marinette stood up

Marinette walked over to Chloe.

Marinette raised her hand.

Marinette slapped Chloe

And began laughing before walking out of the class.

The students in the class were astonished. Chloe began wailing.

"Sabrina! Take me to daddy!" Chloe and Sabrina ran out of the classroom (hoping not to run into a certain someone)

Suddenly, The rest of the class heard yelling, then there was a crash.

Adrien ran outside with Alya close behind and they looked down at the court to see The Principal on his back, groaning.

"Marinette threw him off!" Alya shrieked.

 **Oooohh! Whats with Marinettes new behaviour!? Find out in the next chapter! Anyways i was thinking of making our Mari a bit emo? Like changing her personality a bit? Like making her a bit sweeter but bitter and dark. What do you guys think? Leave reviews, they make my day! 3 Bye babes!**


	2. Tears

Hey guys! So i have updated my profile if you want to go take a cheeky peek at that! But for now here is a new chapter, called Tears, keep reading to find out why!

"Marinette!"Adrien yelled furiously through the halls.

"Marinette! Thats not funny what you did! Get out here!" He yelled once more.

He bumped into Alya while running, his sneakers came to a hault.

"Adrien! Have you seen Marinette?" Alya said, shaking Adrien by his shoulders.

"Please stop shaking me" He said and Alya mumbled a small "sorry" before letting go.

"Its fine, and im looking for her" Adrien said.

Alya told him that they should continue the search and they seperated again. The halls echoed with the class looking for Marinette. Sneakers could be heard squeking, Heels could be heard clacking and boots could be heard tudding. But no flats could be heard tapping.

"Where is she" Adrien mumbled to himself.

As Adrien passed the Art Room he saw Marinette through the doors window glass. He opened the door and walked in. Her back was facing him. She was at the front of the classroom and Adrien was at the back.

"Marinette! Do you know what you did?! Why are you acting like this?!" He asked. No reply.

It was silence for a minuter before Marinette starting singing.

 _"I tried hard to make you want me_  
 _But we're not supposed to be_  
 _And the truth will always haunt me_  
 _Even though it set me free_  
 _And my tears flow like the ocean_  
 _As they floated in the breeze_  
 _They were falling in slow motion_  
 _And they brought me to my knees"_ She stopped singing, and stroked a painting lightly before turning around, walking past Adrien and leaving The class.

"She...liked me?" Adrien said 5 minuted later. Then it hit him. He was a lovestruck kitty.

"Come back!" He yelled and ran out of the class, only to see her arm-in-arm with Nathanael.

She was gone.

 **Okay guys so i hope you enjoyed that, i know i did! Hope you like that little Tears song i put in there, even though its only the first verse by Clean Bandit but the singer is Louisa Johnson, Check out the song for yourself if you like! Just search up Tears on Youtube. Anyways if you liked that give it a review...please? I Love reading them! You guys are amazing, and ill see you next week (maybe sooner if this can get to 20 faves or follows?) As soon as it gets 20 favourites or 20 Follows i will make a new chapter! Bye Bye Little Butterflies!~Jesse**


End file.
